filkfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Pieśń wygnańca
Pieśń wygnańca to piosenka zfilkowana autorstwa Yuri-Onna na melodię utworu The day it fell apart autorstwa Leslie Fish. Osadzona we własnym świecie science fiction. Tekst 1. Po dwudziestu latach służby miałam już wszystkiego dość, Bo w pancernych nie ma lekko, dają ludziom nieźle w kość. Za to co zostało z żołdu mogłam zacząć życie gdzieś, więc udałam się na Pollux, by farmerski los tam wieść. Dziura była z niej straszliwa, ale pasowała mi, Wiejskie życie, wiecie sami, choć harówka aż po świt, To nie narzekałam na to, sielska nuda – mówią tak, Aż pewnego dnia to wszystko tak zwyczajnie trafił szlag. ref: Choćbyś chciała to zapomnieć, pewnych rzeczy nie da się. I tak było też tamtego dnia, gdy codzienność jebał pies. 2. Sygnał alarmowy zabrzmiał, farma Milla pali się, Ogień walił z niej wysoko, ale sygnał w eter szedł. W mig nadeszło kilka innych, sytuacja jasna już. Jakaś banda renegatów brała naszych tam pod nóż. Odpaliłam starą Bessie, transportowy śmigacz – rzęch, lecz dość dużą aby zmieścić kilka rodzin w jej bebech, Objechałam okolicę, zgarnęłam kogo się da, I polecieliśmy prosto do centrum bezpieczeństwa. ref: Choćbyś chciała to zapomnieć, pewnych rzeczy nie da się. I tak było też tamtego dnia, gdy codzienność jebał pies. 3. W centrum chryja jak w burdelu, nie panował nad tym nikt Dowodzący stracił głowę, a rozsądek gdzieś mu znikł. Chociaż nas radarach widać, gdzie leci piracka wesz. To jedyne co robili, to wzywanie SOS. Mówię im „Cholera jasna, dajcie moim ludziom broń”. A oficer się odwraca, patrzy, krzyczy na mnie „Won!” Zaczął grozić nam laserem, nie zdzierżyła moja pięść, Skurwiel poleciał na ziemię, pech że przy tym kark mu pękł. ref: Choćbyś chciała to zapomnieć, pewnych rzeczy nie da się. I tak było też tamtego dnia, gdy codzienność jebał pies. 4. Reszta gapi się jak wrony, która zobaczyły gnat, A ja byłam już wkurzona, bo wciąż nam uciekał czas. Kazałam otworzyć składy, rozdać broń każdemu z nich. Bo choć farmer to nie żołnierz, swoje ziemie zna jak nikt. I poszliśmy na piratów, pięćdziesiątka była nas, Dopadliśmy gnojów kiedy lecieli przez gęsty las. Żadnych czujek, ubezpieczeń, rozpoznania ietde. Więc w panikę wpadli kiedy piekło rozpętało się. ref: Choćbyś chciała to zapomnieć, pewnych rzeczy nie da się. I tak było też tamtego dnia, gdy codzienność jebał pies. 5. Serie z działek rozwaliły pierwszy pojazd, zaraz też W pizdu poszedł i ostatni, więc utknęli, cóż za pech! Potem poszedł ogień ciągły, każdy sam obierał cel, Próbowali się odgryzać, więc doszło do walki wręcz. „Bez pardonu” nikt nie wołał, bo i nikt nie dawał go, Za spalone farmy Milla, Borsa, Toma, Bonniego. Za wszystkich zabitych kumpli, za ich żony, dzieci też Wyrżnęliśmy ich jak świnie, żyw nie został żaden wieprz. ref: I choćbyś chciała to zapomnieć, pewnych rzeczy nie da się. I tak było też tamtego dnia, gdy codzienność jebał pies. 6. Marines przybyli wieczorem, by pozbierać co się da. Lecz mnie wtedy już nie było, zostawiłam tamten świat. Za zabójstwo oficera, kradzież broni, jeńców śmierć... Powiedziałam moim ludziom „Zwalcie to wszystko na mnie” Wzięłam więc statek piratów i choć stary to był wrak, Odleciałam na nim z Pollux tak szybciutko jak się da. Dzisiaj wiodę życie zbiega, mam na karku stado psów. Ale gdyby trzeba było... to zrobiłabym to znów. ref: I choćbyś chciała to zapomnieć, pewnych rzeczy nie da się. I tak było też tamtego dnia, gdy codzienność jebał pies. Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenka zfilkowana